


1MillionWords Picture Prompt Challenges

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, fathers, parenting, picture challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various fics & graphics in response to the weekly picture prompt challenges @ the LJ <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/">1_Million_words</a> community</p>
            </blockquote>





	1MillionWords Picture Prompt Challenges

**January 1st Image - Father & Baby,**

**Fic** \- Father Moment  
 **Characters** \- John Williams/Nicholas Williams, Danny Williams (baby)  
 **Summary** \- John arrives home to find Nick and Danny having a moment  
 **A/N** \- Based in my [Incubator Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1097851/chapters/2209022)

~

 

John let himself into the house and hearing Nick's voice filtering through from the kitchen. Quietly he made his way there. He saw Laka first, leaning against the kitchen island and laughing, looking down. Laka glanced up sensing John's presence and smiled as John lifted a finger to his lips to keep quiet. He found his husband lying on the floor, Danny crawling around him in just his diaper as Nick teased, tickled and amused him with funny voices. John stayed in the doorway and enjoyed the view, a warm feeling developing deep inside him.

John had always known having a baby would change them, in ways they'd never have been able to predict. Nick had been nervous about the kind of father he'd be, afraid he'd never connect on an emotional level because he never had with his own father. How wrong he'd been. Danny crawled to him and grabbed a handful of dark hair, leaning over to slobber over Nick's cheek, making Nick both laugh and make 'urgh' noises at the same time, before he began babbling incoherently at him, making their son giggle in delight.

Nick laughed in reaction to the sound, rolling up from off his back, capturing Danny in his arms and swinging him up, Danny delighted by the move began giggling uncontrollably again. 

John laughed himself at the sound and at the sight. His husband, dressed in faded worn jeans and old t-shirt that showed dinner time had certainly been a messy affair, glanced up at him. His hair was ruffled and he had a ketchup stain on his cheek. John found the sight sexy and took his fill of the pleasure it made him feel.

"Look who's home," Nick said to Danny as he got to his feet. "Where's daddy? There he is, there."

Danny gave John a toothless smile in response as John strode over to them, kissing his son and then his husband.

"Looks like you two were having fun," John said with a smile. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"We have an explorer on our hands. Seems every room must be investigated now someone has mastered the ability of crawling."

"We talking about Danny or you?" John teased, giving Danny's cheek a soft pinch.

"It's a totally different world down there," Nick replied before laughing goofily, Danny laughing back in response.

"How about I go change, we get him dressed and we can go explore outside for the rest of the afternoon?" John suggested. He was home early and quality time with his family was what he needed after his day.

"Plan," Nick agreed with a grin and a nod. "What say you Daniel? Shall we go discover strange new worlds?"

"Maybe you should change too," John observed, wagging a finger at his food stained tee. "Though I gotta admit this old faded look is good on you."

"Oh really?" Nick smiled, giving him a wink. "Gee thanks honey. I wore is 'specially for you."

"You're an idiot, come on," John said laughing and rolling his eyes at him. "Laka would you dress Danny while we -"

"Undress each other," Nick finished with a wink as Laka took Danny from him.

John shook his head at him as Nick took him by the hand and dragged him towards the stairs.


End file.
